backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beckett Bradstreet
Beckett BradstreetThomas L. Colford on Instagram. Instagram (July 14, 2016). Retrieved on August 27, 2016. is a student at Keaton School of the Arts who is studying in the Dance Program as of Season 2.DHX TELEVISION ANNOUNCES CASTING DETAILS FOR SEASON TWO OF BACKSTAGE, FAMILY CHANNEL AND FRESH TV’S POPULAR TWEEN SERIES - DHX Media. DHX Media (July 12, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Biography Background Beckett auditioned for Keaton and got in. Keaton School of the Arts Beckett studies in the Dance Program. He is a member of the Primas. He is not present in Season 1. In "And We're Back...", he skipped his first class on the first day of school. This led Jenna and Sasha to badmouth him later that day. Unknown to the two, Beckett was sitting right next to them. He joined in on their conversation, slandering himself. He did not reveal that he was Beckett until Cassandra called his name. He's a bit of a troublemaker, not really caring about breaking the rules. He didn't show up to make the Primas their juice with Mindy and Carly. He snitched on Carly for making the juice in the same episode ("Leading by Example"). As punishment, he and Mindy had to make the juice without the recipe while wearing tu-tus. Cassandra and Carly catch him doing an impression of Cassandra to a group of students in the hall, saying to Cassandra that if she wasn't "captain of the Primas, no one would put up with you." He goes on to say that she's "just a sad little dancer with no friends." Carly defends Cassandra, saying that she's her friend, and pours the juice Beckett made over his head in front of everyone. At the end of the episode, he doesn't quite apologize, but he does make the juice. He remarks to Vanessa that Cassandra and Carly are like twins. In "Choices", he inserted himself into Sasha, Carly, Vanessa, and Jenna's conversation about the CAMDAS, offering to help Sasha with his jumps. He then accuses Sasha of being obsessed with him because of a recently published TMK article. He spends the rest of the episode believing Sasha is TMK until Jenna comes clean. in "Take the Note" Beckett shows an interest in Vanessa. He tells her he believes she is a better dancer than Carly and would've been his partner for CAMDAS if she wasn't injured. He also seems to flirt and take a special interest and care for Vanessa that he hasn't shown with any other characters. Description Personality Beckett is a rebel but does not have a reason for this rebellious attitude. It's possible someting bad has happened in his past to make him this way.He can be arrogant, insensitive, and uncommitted for most of the time. He doesn't have any respect for his peers and doesn't know when to keep to himself. Physical Appearance Beckett has blond hair. He is tall, has blue eyes and light skin. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Dance Program Category:Main Characters